after saving the world
by RyesShadow
Summary: this story is set after Max and the flock have saved the world a few years after the book. fax, and other parings just read
1. Chapter 1

**This is possibly a one shot, depends if you like it. Max and the flock have finished saving the word and after a break went to live with max's mom and she made them go to school under different names. Max, Fang-17 Iggy-16 Nudge-15 Gazzy- 14 Angel-13**

Max POV

"I know I'm smart but I still hate homework" I gripped. The regular classes were to easy so mom was making us take PreAP and AP courses.

"Don't complain just get it over with so we can have some fun…" Fang whispered in my ear putting on his sexy voice at the end of that statement sending shivers up my spine. He noticed and laughed under his breath, so I punched his arm. (We got over our pride ager saving the world and admitted our feelings blah blah blah so now we are together. Yay.)

"Ow… save the sassy for later." " Perv!"

…

After the homework we both excused ourselves from the table and said we were going to take a "walk." As soon as I was out the door I giggled (what can I say fang makes me do weird things?) and ran into the woods. Hearing him laugh and start to chase I picked up the pace and took off into the sky. Glancing behind me I saw his gorgeous black wings unfurl and watched as his muscles bunched and he launched himself into the sky behind me. I zoomed ahead a bit with my awesome superfast speed then stopped and turned so that I could just watch him fly for a little while before he caught up.

"Hey" Fang said in that deep sexy voice of his in a way that he knew turned me on.

"Catch me." And I took off with him fast on my heels and dove into the forest. Weaving between the trees I burst into a clearing and slowed enough for fang to catch me in a spin and we drifted down to a pile of fall colored leaves that cushioned our decent and sat like a pillow when we tumbled down holding each other in a sweet embrace as we kissed. After that things we a blur of passion and love as twilight fell and the moon crept over the horizon to shed light on the beautiful scene below of two bird-human lovers.

…

Nudge POV

" there're in gone?" Iggy asked

" oh…yup! Angel! Gazzy! Why don't you go watch that movie you wanted to see, what was it Transformer? And see if you can replicate some of the cool toys and stuff. Yeah go watch that." I said while trying to block my thoughts from angel by inventorying all the clothes in my closet.

" Ok cool, come on Angel!" Gazzy sped to the living room to set up the movie and get his tool from where ever he hid them

"And why don't you and Iggy join us" Angel asked all sweetly, there was definitely hidden motive behind those sweet, innocent –looking big blue eyes.

"I have some things I want to talk to him about, school stuff." I covered up

"School stuff my ass," she whispered, "I know you were trying to block your thoughts and you are going to tell me later."

"yeah, sure" I knew she would want all the details later. I then pushed her off in to the living room so I could have gorgeous Iggy all to my self.

Iggy POV

Gosh Nudge was beautiful. I had developed a new power in my sight, if I was touching something I could see the whole object in my mind, outside and inside, unless it was living then only outside. And if the living thing was clothed then the cloths, I was going to have to change that with nudge. With my hand in hers we walked back to my room and locked the door. Max and fang wouldn't be back for a while and the movie was a couple hours long.

"Iggy can you see me or do you need more to touch?" Gosh I loved Nudge.

She moved closer and caressed my face with the hand I wasn't holding and slowly kissed my lips. Tonight was going to be another wonderful night.

…

Angel Pov

Nudge and Max were so lucky to have two boyfriends that loved them and they didn't have to hide around. Even Gazzy had a girlfriend, apparently Ella likes smart boys and cant smell very well. I had tried a few at school but could always hear their perverted thoughts and had too much to hide and that kind of stuff puts cracks in a relationship. Plus I wouldn't take off my shirt. Stupid boys. Gazzy was so intent on his movie and toys and watching the clock for when Ella would be back from work and the vet's office with her mom, that I just got up and left without him noticing. I decided to go for a fly because that always cleansed my mind and I didn't have to hear Gazzy's complicated bomb making thoughts or Nudge and Iggy's lovey-dovey ones. When I was flying it was just my thoughts and I.

I wanted to avoid flying near the forest because I knew that Max and Fang were somewhere in there but something was pulling me that way. I flew around without really thinking or looking down. I just let my instincts and the pull guide me.

The next thing I knew I was approaching a worn old cabin that looked lost in time as well as the woods seeing as there were no roads leading to or away from it. No roads or even trails for a few miles even. It's looked strange but she felt the pull stronger and coming from the cabin. So I flew closer, I was a seasoned fighter-for-her-life and taught by Max the best, if there were any danger there I could either fly or fight her way out. Plus the added bonus of the knife in a leg sheath I still wore and a gun in my jacket. Max didn't approve the gun but couldn't deny her the right even if they got minimal threats now that they had saved the world and all.

Upon landing o the porch I could hear soft but labored breathing in the room on the other side of the wall. That kind I knew all to well, the breathing of someone hurt but either trying to suppress it or asleep/ unconscious. Opening the door I saw the most beautiful face I have ever see, and that's saying something with us beautiful avian-Americans and all the pictures of models Nudge shows me. The boy she saw looked about 14 and was restlessly sleeping in a heap by the fire. As I crept closer to get a better look at his face he turned and I gasped at the wounds I saw. There were four long gashes down the side of his face, one across his left eye, and more down his left arm. This is when I noticed that his shirt was in such bad condition there was no real point to is and through the back she glimpsed a shining pare of gold and brown wings.

I went to the kitchen and wet a clean looking rag and walked back into the living room, knelt by the boys face and wiped a bit of the blood away. After a few strokes the boy's eyes opened a bit and he whimpered at the sting of the cloth on fresh cuts. Them his eyes burst wide and he tried to lunge up but was weak from blood loss and I was able to hold him down and shush him.

"Hey, hey, it's ok, I just want to help you." I whispered soothingly.

"Who are you?" he sad in a raspy voice with a bit of an Australian accent.

" My name is Angel, you?" when I said my name he glanced down at his shirt and noticed how mush it showed. He turned his back completely and looked frightened.

"Hey don't worry about your wings," I said as he tried to back away. He looked startled by this, "you can't tell ANYBODY! This is a secret that could get me killed if they found out!"

"The Whitecoats? Don't worry Itex was shut down."

His jaw actually dropped, like in the movies and he stuttered, "How did you know about them? And I know. The legendary Maximum Ride and her flock beat them."

" I know, I was there." "what?" " I am in Max's flock," I said this as I stood and unfurled my wings.

"wow they are gorgeous." "thanks, can I see yours fully? Are they gold? They looked gold and brown" at this he stood also with a bit of her help and slowly extended his long wings that shimmered in the little moonlight that filtered in.

"yeah a little bit." I stepped closer and stroked one of his wings, if was soft and ruffled at my touch.

"that feels nice." He murmured.

"what happened to your face? And you didn't tell me your name?"

" stray Erasers happened, but I killed them all and its Gazardiel, it means 'angel of new beginnings'"

"I like it…and you. You should come with me back to my house. My mother, well max's real mother, my adoptive mother, is a vet and has fixed us up countless times, she can tend to your wounds.

"ok" and they took off together into the night, into new beginnings.

**If you liked this please review and tell me good or bad (hope good!) and let me know if I should keep it up!**


	2. Chapter 2 dealing with Max

**I know their ages are a bit off but I did that on purpose so that the relationships would be right and max and fang wouldn't be too old. Hope you like keep reviewing so I know to keep writing.**

Angel POV

Gosh I really didn't think the last two hours though very well. Max was gonna freak! She desperately distrusted anyone outside our flock except her mom and Ella. Now here I come with some experiment she's never met and I'm taking him right to her! And the fact that I cant ok him through his thoughts, yeah for some reason I cant get into Gazardiel's mind and that's just going to make Max all the more suspicious and distrusting. The good thing is that max's mom would never turn some hurt being away so he would at lest get the medical attention he needed. As we neared the house I signaled him to land.

"What's up?" Gazardiel's beautiful voice asked puzzled, he had a very cute and innocent face when he was confused.

"I just want to warn you that Max is not going to trust you at first, you'll have to win her trust. And don't lie about anything she always seems to know when you are lying'" I warned him.

"Ok, and I have no reason to lie so that shouldn't be a problem."

"Good."

"Just one thing before I go in…" with that Gazardiel leaned in and pecked me on the cheek.

"Thanks for helping me," he sang with a smile lighting his face.

"Your welcome" I said automatically because my brain wasn't working right at the second.

"So…are we going to go in or do you need more time?"

"More something" I whispered hoping he wouldn't hear, not my luck.

"Huh, more or this?" Gazardiel leaned in easy and pressed his lips to mine in a slow building kiss that left us both gasping in pleasure.

"Wow." All we could both say

"I guess we should go in. Max will probable be home and wondering were I went."

"I'll follow you…"

…

Max POV

"Angel I need to talk to you in private real quick." I said in my I'm-being-stern-but-don't-want-the-company-to-know-cause-im-just-nice-like-that voice.

"Ok Max" Angel skipped to my side looking a little too happy with herself.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINGING? BRINGING A STANGER HERE?" I yelled in a whisper.

"He needed help and I trust him…I like him." She said in a commanding don't second-guess me voice, except for the last part.

"Like him?"

Yes. Oh max he's just right! My age, an experiment so I don't have to hide and a plus, for some reason I cant read him mind so… I CANT READ HIS MIND!" god why did she have to be so happy and then look at me with those puppy dog eyes that she knew I couldn't resist.

"Because I know you can't resist them," angel smiled at me with a devilish grin. Sometimes I swear she tries to be the opposite of her name.

"If you cant read his mind how do you know he's not a spy or something else put here to hurt us?" I asked incredulous.

"You trust me and I trust him so just be cool about it and see how well this is going to work. I know it will" there's her determination, just like with the gills. Same voice. Same tone. Probably same outcome. She'll be right, again and that isn't dong any good to her already enlarged ego.

"Thanks Max!" Angel skipped off to tell her mysterious guest he could stay fro a bit and I went to call mom home at the office to tell her to bring work home and fix another one of us. Gosh I'm already calling him one of us. ANGEL. Giggling in the next room from a certain oxymoron.

**Ok tell me ow you like so far and any suggestions ill try to incorporate! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3 thoughts

Ch. 3

Gazardiel pov.

Wow. That's all I could say. Angel is wow. Like her name implies she's a real angel. She's gorgeous and has wings and caring and helped me even though she didn't really know me. But that part will change ill tell her every little part of my life because, even if she doesn't like what I did and turn away, that would be better than living a lieu…I think…I hope. What I really hope is that she accepts me in all my imperfection even though I know I don't deserve he but feel the need to be with her.

I guess I…loved her. I know I just met her but I already feel that I couldn't live without her but that I need to be totally honest of she will never be able to fully trust me and love me back.

Angel pov.

He is hiding something. I know I can see it in his eyes but I also see that he wants to be honest and tell me the truth so I think ill talk to him before max can get to him so that ill know and wont be surprised and also because max can be a little... How do u say…harsh and mean and probing… yeah that's it, when she is investigating, especially when it comes to the safety of the flock. But after (max's) mom takes care of his wounds, I don't want to risk them getting infected.


	4. story up for adoption

Hey sorry to those of you who liked and were following this story but I have lost interest in writing this story (yeah i know its been a while...), if anyone wants to take it and do anything with it fine by me, i just ask that you tell me so I can read it and see how it ends up!

thanks!


End file.
